


Not your conventional fairy tale

by Illuminatius



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminatius/pseuds/Illuminatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's life wasn't a fairy tale. Not even close. (AU after NBK)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your conventional fairy tale

There was something to be said about fairy tales; they set the standard for what you should expect from life when it came to love. The princess would be saved from the vicious ogre by a handsome prince, and they would live happily ever after in a beautiful castle, everything turning out just as she hoped it would.

If you asked Blaine if his life was like a fairy tale, he’d laugh and say yes, but not a conventional one.

If you asked Dave if his life was like a fairy tale, he’d punch your lights out for calling him a fairy (needless to say, Noah Puckerman would never be cracking that joke again).

If you asked Kurt if his life was like a fairy tale, you’d end up requiring therapy for the next fifteen years when he was finished with you. For Kurt’s life was not like a fairy tale. Not even close.

Because in a fairy tale, the handsome prince didn’t choose the vicious ogre over the fair maiden.

***

  
When Dave had kissed him, Kurt had been in shock.

When Kurt rejected him, Dave had been in pain.

When Blaine helped Kurt confront Dave, he spent a second or two wondering if Dave was a good kisser.

When Dave pushed Blaine against the wall, he was angry and afraid.

When Blaine felt the cold metal touch his Dalton Academy blazer, he was calm.

When Kurt pushed Dave away, he had been oblivious to the heated looks exchanged between his prince and the ogre.

***

  
When Dave had found Kurt at Dalton, the boy had been terrified.

When Blaine had come to his rescue, Kurt had been relieved.

When Dave said that he wanted to talk to Blaine, Kurt had been confused.

When Dave came back a few hours later, Blaine in tow, and apologized, Kurt had been stunned to silence.

In a fairy tale, the ogre never apologized to the princess.

***

  
When Blaine started to spend more time with Dave, Kurt became worried.

When Dave didn’t show signs of an attraction towards Kurt, the boy became suspicious.

When Blaine said to Kurt that they should “just be friends”, it felt like a punch in the gut.

In a fairy tale, the prince would promise to love the princess forever, and seal the promise with a kiss. Why didn’t anything ever turn out the way Kurt wanted it to?

***

  
When Kurt accidentally caught Dave and Blaine kissing, it felt as if he had been sucked into a black hole.

When Dave had heard Kurt’s pained whimper, he had been too shocked to say anything.

When Blaine tried to explain the situation, how he and Dave had been seeing each other for a while and that there were real feelings between them, Kurt ran away.

The ogre had won, and the princess was left crying in her carriage, alone.

***

  
When Blaine left Dalton for McKinley, Kurt felt like screaming.

When Mercedes told him that Dave joined the Glee Club, Kurt felt like crying.

When he went over to McKinley to watch the Glee Club perform, hidden in the corner of the auditorium, Kurt felt numb.

When Dave and Blaine sang a duet so lovely that even Rachel stood up to clap, Kurt felt as if he had been smashed into a million pieces.

When the duo ended their duet with a kiss, reality struck and sent Kurt reeling.

He was no longer the princess in this tale.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I think I write too much angst.


End file.
